disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
I Saw a Dragon
"I Saw a Dragon" is a song in the film, Pete's Dragon. Lyrics First Version= Lampie: A dragon, a dragon, I swear I saw a dragon, A green and seething, Fire-breathing monstrous in sight! With eyes of red and lion's head And wings as dark as night He has a jaw of gleaming teeth, He's fifty feet in height! It's true, it's true Oh what are we to do? It's true, it's true, He'll break us all in two! Oh he's coming in, His great big fin is right against the door! So board up all the windows And get down on the floor..... (After Nora enters the tavern) Lampie: A dragon, a dragon, I swear I saw a dragon! His tail lashing, He'll be smashing, Every shop in town! With scaly feet, He'll crack the street And tear the steeple down! It's not some loony dream, I heard a scream from Sheriff Brown! It's true, it's true Oh what are we to do? It's true, it's true, Townspeople: 'Ole Lampie's in a stew! A dragon, a dragon, 'Ole Lampie saw a dragon! He's bleary eyed, He's ossified, He's tighter than a tick! He had too much to drink today, So call a doctor quick! Nora: I better take him home to bed Before you make him sick! Lampie: We're sunk, we're sunk! Townspeople: Go on with ye, ya drunk, A dragon, a dragon, He says he saw a dragon! Nora: The game is done, You've had your fun, My dad's been through enough! So won't you all behave yourselves? I don't want any guff! Your like a bunch of little boys who play at being tough! You'll see, you'll see, You've met your match in me! Lampie: Oh you always jeer and laugh and sneer, But look across the square, Townspeople: Alright we'll go and take a look... GOOD LORD! GOOD LORD! There's ab-sol-ut-ley.... Nothing anywhere! Lampie: It was there! A dragon, a dragon, I swear there was a dragon! Townspeople: Your off your hinges, All those minges Put you in a haze Nora: You crazy fools, It's your doggone fault he's in a daze Let go of me, let go of me And mend your wicked ways! Townspeople: What makes you think there ever was, There, never, never, never, never, never, never, never, never, never, never, WAS A DRAGON! A DRAGON! |-|Reprise Version= Townspeople: A dragon, a dragon You bet we saw a dragon So big and brave, he came to save a village in distress He kept the ship from crashing when he heard the S.O.S. He faced a group of villains and he fought them with success He's great He's great A chum A pal A mate A dragon, a dragon We're proud to love a dragon Nora: Before he came to fight the storm, the night was dark and dim Lampie: Now everyone in town is safe again because of him Townspeople: He filled the ocean full of fish He packed it to the brim We want it known that he's our very own. Category:Songs Category:Pete's Dragon songs